A City Where The Rain Never Ends
by Zythyssyry
Summary: Hate, sex, lies, pain, heartbreak, murder, kidnap, fear, vampires. Kagome experiences all of these, and she always wonders if there's more to life than that.
1. Once Upon A Time

Once Upon A Time...

I.

The rain was warm. Each drop hit her forehead, and gently rolled down her cheeks, mixing with her dark red tears, making a light pink solution to drip off her jaw. Thunder boomed loudly in the distance. She tilted her head upward, facing the dark, stormy sky. There was more thunder, and a sudden flash of lightning lit her fair skin.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The dark blue spheres moved in front of her where an angle drops ten stories to the raging mass of bodies below her. She took careful, balanced steps to the edge. Bright lights quickly swept both ways, creating an atmosphere that was both calming and threatening, but when added with the weather and her distance from solid ground, it was terrifying. Or at least, for someone who wasn't her. The noises from the cars beneath and the thunder above filled her ears.

She took a breath.

She felt like she was flying. Every moment of the fall seemed longer than it should; every second into a minute. She fell back into the wind-rain combination and her short black hair flew up into her calm face. Time slowed down even more. Her eyes focused on a group of people pointing and shouting, with horrified looks on their faces. She made her move. She pulled herself up; she was upright again. Almost there. Her trench coat looked like a cape. It all looked like something in a movie, or at least, a music video.

Her boots hit the concrete. Hard.

The group of people gasped and ran. She took no notice of them. She walked. The rain went full force, drenching everything. The last of her blood-filled tears had passed. Her black, jaw-length hair dripped with every step she made.

A glimmer fell from her short black skirt. It would've been lost forever, to slide in the wet, slippery road from a taxi going just a little too fast, and fall down into the sewer, never to be seen by anyone again. That is, if the pretty little black-haired girl hadn't have seen it. She picked it up in her small hands. It was a silver necklace. The little girl followed trench coat girl, until she disappeared behind two buildings. On the end of the necklace was a silver sphere, and engraved into it was the single name, 'Kikyo'.

A hurried-looking woman in a brown jacket and green umbrella picked up the girl. "Kagome, don't be running off like that! You know how much it worries me..." The little girl didn't pay any attention. Her mother's words drifted about, never reaching her ears. She kept her green eyes ahead of her. For a split second, she could have sworn she saw the trench coat girl on top of the building, staring at her. But then lightning struck, and nothing was there. The rain poured on.

II.

Inuyasha was a tall man who stood at the edge of the concrete sidewalk between the two brick buildings. He was alone. This damn rain just doesn't stop, does it? He thought to himself with a slight chuckle. A half-smoked cigarette hung out of the right corner of his mouth. The man was in a brown trench coat and a brown hat. He always joked (to himself, of course; he never really had any friends) that he looked like one of those old-school black-and-white movie detectives. But his intentions weren't to stop criminals from their acts of robbery, or murder.

He was the one committing those acts.

A flash of lightning struck a mile behind him, and he flicked the cigarette in the dumpster to his right. He took a look around, to make sure no one was near by, and walked down the dark alley. It was so empty at night, although if he were on a main road, he would be surrounded by cars, pedestrians, busy 24-hour stores, not-so-busy 24-hour stores, and the occasional prostitute. The main roads would have four lanes, and enough lights to make it look like day. But that wasn't the point. The point was to finish it. To get it done before the girl knew what was going on.

At the end of the alley, just before opening up to a small, dark road, was the man he was after. Bankotsu, with his black hair and his humor. Bankotsu, who knew everyone, who knew things, who knew too much. Bankotsu, who couldn't keep a secret. Bankotsu, who had to be silenced.

"So," Bankotsu said. He was standing by the back door of Purple Kittens, a strip club owned by Bankotsu himself. "why did you want to meet up? Is there...someone inside you wanna...you know...eh?" He chuckled some, not realizing how close Inuyasha's hand was to the pistol inside his coat, resting in a small pocket.

"I guess you can say that..." He let the sentence trail off. A smirk appeared on his face. He pulled the gun out, tossing it back and forth from one of his hands to the next, just playing with it, letting the idea sink into Bankotsu's thick skull.

Bankotsu knew what was going to happen. He felt his mouth going dry, his tongue swelling up. In the course of a second he could see him in his own grave, no eyes, worms crawling in and out of his- "Hey, you know, that's kinda dangerous. You can...eh...poke an eye out with that thing." He chuckled again.

"I plan on doing a little more than that." He stopped playing with the gun and pointed it at him. "I heard you've been talking to Naraku."

Bankotsu eyes widened. He backed up against the door. "Come on, it was just a joke, just a joke! I didn't tell him anything! It was just a joke!"

Inuyasha moved closer. "Well, I'm not laughing." He raised the gun toward Bankotsu, who had other plans.

Bankotsu turned the doorknob, and ran through the door. "Aw, fuck..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, and chased after him.

He wasn't but six feet behind the clown when he shot his arm. Bankotsu yelled from the pain, and ran into the bar itself. A few of the dancers saw them and stopped, or screamed that one of them had a gun. Bankotsu jumped on one of the stages, and pulled out a gun of his own. He wrapped his injured arm around the thin neck of a redhead. "Stop, or I'll kill her!"

The redhead screamed. "No, oh please don't let him kill me!" She struggled out of her heels and pulled on his arm. "Oh, please don't kill me!" She started to cry.

Inuyasha ignored her. "And you think I care?" He shot her in the chest, and she screamed. Bankotsu let her go, and she slid down bleeding all over her lack of clothes, and she died. 

"Oh shit!" Bankotsu yelled and ran for the front door. People in the room were screaming and running everywhere, and Inuyasha chased him down.

Just before Bankotsu's hand touched the handle to open the door, a security guard shot Inuyasha in the back. Inuyasha fell to his knees, dropping the gun. His eyes remained open, staring at Bankotsu, watching him yell and point, listening to everyone make their confused noises. The last thing he saw before he died was a pretty black-haired stripper's green eyes meeting his and then she ran outside though the door.

III.

Any other day, Sango Insunai would be at home, eyes glued to her laptop, looking for more information. She was the head of VIH, VIH meaning Vampire Informative Headquarters. Her job: to find out more about these creatures walking among them, to get to know their ways and understand them, but most of all, to keep them out of their city. But today was different. Today she was called in to discuss an important matter, the exact subject, sadly, she did not know.

Once an FBI agent, Sango's job went beyond research. On very rare occasions, she was called in to "solve" a small vampire problem. Never in their city, no. There had been agreements many years ago that another vampire will never step foot in their city again. These incidents were usually to the south, where a secret society of them reside.

She had always, always found a way to stop the problem. Usually, with a simple police-issue handgun, once a hand grenade. The problem would end, and she would be rewarded with a $1500 bonus.

But, still. Everyday was the same, until then. She had been in the office only three or four other times, but always to receive any information on problems she must "solve". There had been other meetings, sure, but she was never invited to attend. She was quite curious as to what the subject matter was, so she decided to go. It was at 7:42 am.

She was just getting out of bed at 8:07. Yet, she arrived, thankful she wasn't pulled over for speeding.

"Rin," she faced the secretary at the front desk. "Am I too late?"

She set down a stack of papers. Rin was young, and very pretty for her age. She did her work, and went home. If she had a social life, she kept it separate from her professional life. She shook her head and raised her right arm and pointed down a narrow hallway with a single door at the end. "Its in the conference room. They came out here a few minutes ago asking where you were."

Sango sighed. "Of course they would. Those bastards are so impatient...but hey, at least they waited for me." She turned her attention back to Rin. "Do you know what it's about?"

"Me? No, of course not. I'm just a secretary." A smirk slid across her face. "I wouldn't know anything." She went back to her paperwork.

_Just a secretary._ Sango thought. _Of course she is. But with all that fucking paperwork, she should know more about what's going on than we do._ Sango nodded and gave her a slight, friendly smile and continued to the meeting.

She opened the wood door to find the room completely empty. "What the fuck?" She said quietly. Every space at the large table was clearly marked. She went to the end, where "SANGO INSUNAI" was written in gold letters. A white envelope with her name printed across it in block letters lay just beneath her name.. She opened it, and pulled out a single sheet of paper. She took a deep breath, and read it.

**Sango:**

You have missed this meeting, just like you have missed the others in the past. With this in mind, we have come to believe that you are not VIH material. We know that you get your work before deadline, yet we still regret to inform you that you will be cut from the staff.

-VIH


	2. Chapter Two

IV.

Kagome sat with her legs curled under her on the tan couch in her small apartment, listening to the thunder outside. She had a cup of coffee sitting on the table beside her; she made it three hours ago and hadn't touched it. Her navy shorts barely covered her butt, and her nipples could be seen through the white, long-sleeved shirt she was wearing. She thought about the events that had gone by earlier in the day while she was at work: First a man trying to touch her, then another man being murdered near the entrance. She remembered the other girls screaming at the site of his blood. She shook her head, not wanting to remember it. _I left early..._ she thought, her fingertips gently rubbing her thigh. _I need this job to pay for college..._

The phone rang, and she jumped. Her cat, Kirara, ran across the room and hid under the couch. She giggled to herself, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Kagome? It's Sango."

She smiled. Sango had been her best...well, only friend, since high school. They had met at one incredibly boring party (that had eventually been shut down by the cops; as soon as they left a fight broke out, resulting in a broken arm and a few dead roaches) and had been friends ever since. "Hi!" She sat back down on the couch and pulled Kirara out from under the couch, stroking her soft fur.

"Those fuckers I work for...they're firing me."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I missed one lousy meeting. The secretary said I wasn't too late, but everyone was gone when I got in there. I swear that bitch doesn't like me."

Kagome giggled. "Oh, erm...I'm sorry... Well, I have some news to top that."

She could hear Sango let out a slight chuckle. "Okay, Miss Higurashi, slash Kagome, slash part-time stripper, enlighten me."

"This man came into the bar area today at work and he must have done something wrong, because a security guard shot him in the back."

Sango gasped. "Oh my God! Is he okay?"

"Sango, honey, he was shot in the back by a strip club security guard. He's dead."

"Oh shit..."

"Yeah, oh shit. The thing that really freaks the shit out of me though, is right before he died, he looked right at me."

"Oooh...that's really spooky. Kagome, you need to stop. You're really starting to creep me out."

"Yeah, well, I left right after it happened, and I wasn't even an hour into it. It's the third time I've left work early...I think they might fire me."

"When that happens, we can live together and be called The Pink Slip Duo."

"Come on Sango." She let Kirara jump off her lap. "You know I need that job. It's the only thing keeping me in school, which I might have to drop out of because I don't show up for many classes because of work! Ugh...I'm sorry for going off on you like that, but you know how I get about school."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, if all fails, me and Miroku have an extra room in the house...you can use it..."

Kagome laughed and stood up, stretching. "I don't want to bother you two...besides, I know how loud you perverts can get during sex." She added jokingly.

"Oops. Sowie." They giggled. "Hey, I've got to get off. Miroku is-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you suck his dick. Good bye."

"Haha, bye."

V.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up, gasping for breath. He was cold, and naked. His eyes flew everywhere, studying his surroundings, not knowing what was happening. _Where the hell am I?_ He thought.

He stood up and his legs shook, causing him to fall down. _Why can't I keep my balance?_ His mind screamed. In all his life, he had never been afraid of anything, not even death. Everything that would frighten humans passed him up; he never really knew what it was like to feel fear.

But he was certainly feeling it at the moment. He was afraid, not just because he was naked in an unknown place, or because he couldn't remember getting there, but because of _what_ he remembered. And the last thing he could think of was a horrible pain in his back, then seeing a girl with black hair, then everything going black and fading. _Did I black out?_ His mind wandered.

He tried standing back up again, and was successful. He took a look at his surroundings: a large room, all gray with nothing but a chair in the far corner. He managed to move his legs toward it. Although he hadn't been standing up for very long, he felt like he hadn't sat down in forever. The smooth metal felt cold against his naked skin, and he jumped up after sitting down. He realized it wouldn't get any warmer just sitting there, so he sat back down, frowning. Suddenly, a door just to the right of him opened. He turned his head toward the intruder.

"Inuyasha, am I correct?" A feminine voice asked. She was young, and very pretty, with long black hair and green eyes.

Inuyasha, never bothered by people seeing him nude, didn't bother covering himself. Instead, he decided to yell. "Where the fuck am I, who the hell are you, and where in the god damned world are my clothes?" He stood up, and showed his fangs.

The woman smirked. "Calm down, Mr. Inuyasha. Let me explain. Early last night, you were sent out by a woman to murder this man...Bankotsu, was that his name?"

He nodded.

"Yes well, in the process, you were shot by a security guard and murdered."

He raised an eyebrow. "How can I be dead if I'm sitting right here, breathing, heart beating, all the good stuff?"

"Because, I brought you back to life."

He shook his head. Was he really supposed to beli- He blinked. That's it. He remembered now. He could see clearly in his mind everything that had happened. He could hear the gun being shot, everything. He sat back down, never looking the woman in the eyes.

She stepped toward him. "Everyone acts this way when they come back..." She whispered in his ear, making it twitch.

He faced her, eyes looking lost, and blinked. "Why did you do it?" He said after turning his head away from her.

"I have something for you to do..."

"And if I refuse?"

She chuckled. "You can lay six feet underground for the rest of eternity."

He thought. _I don't want to do another murder job...but I don't want to be killed, either..._ Moments of complete silence, except for Inuyasha's breathing, went by. "What is it you want me to do?"

She grinned.

VI.

Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder, and both were lying in the large bed covered with black blankets. The two had been together for three years now, yet they still weren't comfortable with getting married. He turned his head slightly to the right, looking at her. "It's okay, you know...you can get another job..."

She sighed. "Why do we keep talking about it? It's all a bunch of shit, and I don't want to hear it again!" She hadn't meant to raise her voice.

He raised his eyebrows. "Don't yell at me, okay? I was just saying-"

"For the millionth time tonight, I can find a job myself!" She saw the disappointed look on his face and sighed again. "Okay, look, I'm sorry for yelling...You know I'm just a little...out of it...right now..."

He kissed her. "Mmmm...it's 1:47...are you up for anything?" He had an evil grin on his face.

She smiled. "Always am."

VII.

"So...If I do what you just said, then I can stay alive?"

She nodded. "Just do what I told you. It shouldn't be too difficult..."

Inuyasha nodded. "Just leave it to me." He started for the door, but stopped when he had his hand on the doorknob. "Um, do you think I could have some clothes?"


	3. Chapter Three

VIII.

Kagome sat on a slippery bench with a dark blue umbrella in one hand. She felt the rain soak into her jeans, and stood back up, embarrassed. She saw a newspaper being thrown away right next to her. "Um, sir..." The man looked at her, gripping tightly at the paper. "Um, would it be okay if I had that?" She pointed to his trash-to-be.

He looked at it and handed it to her. "Sure. It was yesterday's anyway." She watched him meet up with two other men and him talking about crazy girls who take newspapers.

She sighed and spread the paper on the bench, then sitting back down, crossing her legs. She looked around, and the world surrounding her looked like a beaded curtain falling from her plastic source of shelter but never ends. The rain fell harder, and the mass of people started to look distorted; their body parts cut off by wet lines. Lightning flashed in the background, and somehow she seemed to think of something familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. All she remembered was rain, thunder and it was over, nothing important. _It could be any day..._ She thought, and took the thought out of her mind. She checked her watch (a quarter past 11 am) and looked around. _Where is he?_ She uncrossed her legs and started shaking her right one. It somehow calmed her.

A minute later, a man came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She screamed and elbowed him in the stomach, dropping her umbrella in the action.

"Agh!" The man yelled, and she turned to see who it was.

Her eyes lit up and then she started. "Oh, shit...I'm sorry! Oh...fuck, I'm so sorry, Koga!" She was half way off the bench, already completely drenched, when we slid around, picked up her umbrella, and sat down next to her.

He held it over the both of them. "I see how it is. You abuse me, you humiliate me, and then, worst yet--you make me hold the umbrella. You know, Kagome, you really are a bitch from hell." He grinned and kissed her.

She smiled. "I was scared! I have all the right in the world to make you hold my umbrella!"

Koga looked at it for a moment, then returned his glance to her. "Um, we're both wet. What's the point of this, anyway?"

She blinked twice. "Um, well, I give you something to do?"

"Hmmm...I know what to do with it..." He put it out in front of them, so no one could see their faces, and he pulled her close to him.

IX.

Sango sat up in her bed, Miroku snoring peacefully next to her. She stared at the closed blinds on the windows, gray, just like the sky outside. She had left the house just a few minutes before, to check her mail. In front of her was an open letter, typed rather than written, with a small, white thing in the middle of it.

**SANGO INSUNAI-**

WE NEED YOU.  
VAMPIRES ARE A THREAT TO OUR CITY.  
WE NEED THEM DEAD...  
WE NEED THEM ALL DEAD.

It was signed with an address and a phone number. But what got Sango more than the letter itself was the white thing that fell out of an envelope.

It was a vampire fang.

X.

A man sat in his office chair with his back to the door, his hands laying firmly on the armrests. He looked at the wall, in deep thought.

A woman ran in. "Lord Sesshomaru..." She stopped in front of his desk, facing the back of his chair.

He turned around. "Yes, Rin."

She grinned. "It all worked out. She's no longer with VIH."

"And you?"

"The same. I was let go this morning." She tucked some hair behind her left ear. "I sent out the letter yesterday. She should receive it sometime today."

"I see..." He pulled a few papers out of his desk and signed them, putting them in a large envelope and handing it to Rin. "These are labeled with names and addresses of anyone believed to be working with or under Naraku." He turned back around in his chair. "You are to give these papers to-"

"Yes, I know who to give them to," She said in a rushed tone.

He stood up and was at the desk before she could blink. He slammed his hands on the table. "Don't ever interrupt me," He said angrily but quietly. "You give them to someone." He sat back down in his chair. "Ever since that half-breed died..."

"He's your brother..."

"_Was_...half-brother..."

"Still."

"Still nothing. I should have done it myself. Then there wouldn't be any warning from that annoying Bankotsu."

She frowned. "Whatever happened to him?"

He smirked from behind his chair. "Go down those stairs in the corner."

She placed the papers on the table and went to the stairs, hesitated, then went all the way down. It was dark, and she couldn't see much, except a table in the center. She found a switch, flipped it up, and saw a light go on in the back corner of the room. The light was dim, but she followed it. And she saw what it hung over. She screamed and ran back upstairs, grabbing her the envelope and going out the door.

Sesshomaru laughed.

XI.

_Early that morning..._  
(A/N: Don't read unless you want details...lots of details.)

"Dammit, I don't know what you're talking about!" Bankotsu was sweating. He could never keep a secret.

"You ran."

"I was about to be killed! You would have, too!"

Sesshomaru leaned far over the desk. "Not if I didn't do it."

No one else was in the building but those two, and they couldn't be heard anywhere, no matter how loud they yelled. He grabbed him by his wrists, and dragged him downstairs. He took him to the back corner and tied him to the table.

"Please, oh God, please...I didn't do it! I never talked to Naraku!"

Sesshomaru ignored him, and pulled out a knife with dried blood still on it. He smiled.

The first cut went into his arm, severing it. He did the same thing to the other three limbs. Bankotsu screamed, knowing his life on this world is ending. Sesshomaru held the knife tightly in his hand, and gently cut him from his chest to his stomach. The last cut he ever put on the dying man was a dotted line along his throat. Bankotsu screamed again, but no sound came out. Some blood poured out of his neck, and he stopped screaming. His eyes darted around everywhere, terrified.

Sesshomaru, still smiling, opened a metal locker with a key. He pulled out a heavy bucket, and dumped the contents on the limbless man.

_Maggots..._ Bankotsu thought. _He's putting maggots on me so they eat my body..._

Sesshomaru walked to the door, hand on the light switch. "Goodbye, Bankotsu." He turned out the light.


	4. Chapter Four

XII.

"So...when are you going to quit that nasty fuckin' job of yours?" Koga said with his mouth full of sushi.

"I don't know...as soon as I find something else..." Kagome didn't eat anything. She played with the rice on her plate.

"You know I don't want to date a stripper." He took another huge bite and some of it slid down his chin. She looked back down at her food, disgusted.

"Well, the fact is, you _are_ dating a stripper."

"Yeah, and I don't like the idea of a bunch assholes gawking at your sexy body!"

She lowered her head. "Do you have to talk so loud!"

He blinked. "Loud? Loud is who I am!" He yelled.

A waiter walked by their table. "You two. Out."

XIII.

"So...are you going to do it?"

"It's the only job I have at the moment."

"You don't even know if they're paying, or who it is! For all we know, it's some asshole with corpses in his basement."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Okay, I haven't seen any increase in Vampire murders on the VIH website. If there _were_ anymore than usual, they would've sent me out instead of firing me and letting someone else hire me. I'm good at what I do, and I don't come cheap."

Miroku grinned. "Just like a hooker." She punched his arm. "Ow..."

"Don't you think it's a little odd that it was not only typed, but typed in all caps?"

"Oh, wow. We have a detective in our hands, boys!" He said to no one.

"Ugh, can't you be serious for one second?" She yelled.

He sighed. "Okay, tell me what's going on."

She moved closer to him and crossed her legs. The bed squeaked as she moved. _No wonder Kagome says we're loud..._ She looked at the letter for the hundredth time since she received it via mail. "I don't know. It's a job, I should be interested."

Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, maybe all of this happened for a reason."

"Oh, yeah." She shoved the paper to the side. "The same people who fired me yesterday want to re-hire me today. And...with a new address." She grinned and moved her eyes from left to right. They both laughed.

XIV.

Inuyasha sat on a bench, looking at a picture the woman gave him. It was a girl, wearing nothing but a thong. _A stripper..._ He thought. He looked closely at the face. _She looks just like that one lady..._ He was right. They both had the same long, black hair, the same green eyes. The mouths were a bit different, but that was it.

"So your name is Kagome..." He said in a whisper to the picture.

XV.

Koga and Kagome stood outside the Chinese restaurant they were just kicked out of, watching the rain fall. There weren't many people out; it was early afternoon, most people were at work or school.

Koga went behind her and pulled her closer to him. "You act like you're worried about other things lately."

She sighed. "Maybe."

"Tell me."

She chuckled. "Yeah, like you'll listen."

He turned her around. His eyes were angry. "Why are you so fucking pessimistic? Every time I try to do something for you, you just turn you back to me and say a bunch of shit like that!"

She lowered her head. "Look, I'm sorry..."

"Tell me."

"You won't under-"

"Tell me." He growled.

She turned around and walked closer to the rain. "Sometimes I feel like there is something missing, like a part of me is gone, but I don't know what it is or how to fill it. It's just there, burning a hole into my soul, a wound that will always be there. I feel like I'm missing out on something, or there's something I should know. But, I don't know. Maybe I'm just getting...crazy." 

They were both silent for a moment. "Crazy..." He repeated.

"Life's way of saying 'fuck you'." They laughed. "Eh, maybe I am just pessimistic. Oh well."

He pulled her closer to him again, this time facing her. "I can think of something that will make you feel better, and it's not a bubble bath."

Her eyes opened wide. "Wow. There are things that can make you feel better, and it doesn't come in the form of a bubble bath? WOW!"

"Maybe we should go to your house..." He said, laughing.

XVI.

Sango walked up the parking lot of the address on the letter. It was a large building; old, red brick, a few broken windows, big steel doors with years of rust caked on them. She sighed, secretly afraid of being in a scary place like this. She went to the door, found it unlocked, and stepped inside. She took a breath. It was like the place hadn't had any fresh air since 1876. She giggled to herself from the idea, put her green umbrella to the side, and walked up the concrete steps to the room indicated on the letter.

The walls on the inside were brick, the same kind as on the outside. There were a few people walking around, and every once in a while, they'd stop to look at her. One man whistled, and she glared at him, causing him to go back to work. Sango found the door she was looking for, 7B. She opened it, and inside was a sitting-room area. _Odd..._ She closed the door behind her and looked to her right. There was a desk and a familiar...

"Rin?" She said, confused.

Rin jumped in her seat, and turned around. She looked scared at first, then her expression turned into amusement. "So...Sango...What can I do for you?"

She raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the desk. "Um, I'm here to see someone about a job or something..."

Rin stood up. "Ah. Sesshomaru. Please, follow me." She led Sango down the short hallway to a closed wood door at the end. "Here." She went back to her desk. 

Sango knocked on the door, then opened it. She saw-yet another!-desk, this time with a man with long, silver hair sitting at it. "Please, come in." He motioned to a black leather chair in front of him.

She went in and closed the door behind her, tucking the paper in her purse...just next to the gun. She sat in the surprisingly comfortable chair and faced him. "So, Mr. ..."

"You must be Miss Sango Insunai, am I correct?" He shuffled through some papers in his desk.

"Um, yes, what I was going to ask-"

He interrupted. "Let's just get straight to the point, Miss Insunai, I am a very busy man. I can't do some of these things myself. Now that you have no job, I want you to go to the south-Paterin County-and kill them."

She blinked. "Kill them?"

He sighed. "Them. The Vampires, Miss Insunai, the demons who walk among us. I want you to kill them all."

She subtly slid her hand in her purse. "But I-"

"$25,000, Miss Insunai, and you'll take your hand off that gun if you know what's good for you."

She pulled her hand back out and gaped. "How did you-"

"How I knew is not important. But I have a very important piece of information for you, Miss Insunai." He leaned over the table, closer to her.

_Wow, he smells good...WAIT? What am I thinking? HE'S THE ENEMY, HERE!_ Her mind silently screamed at her.

"If you find a Vampire with black hair and green eyes, bring her to me, unharmed. Her name is Kikyo, and she's more dangerous than you could ever imagine."

"If you want her so badly, why don't you go kill them yourself?" She spat, instantly regretting it.

For a moment, anger flashed through his eyes. Then, just as quickly as it came, it was gone. "I told you before, Miss Insunai, I am a very busy man." He started to shuffle though the papers on his desk some more, signing some this time. "Remember, $25,000. That's worth more than the lives of all those dirty Vampires combined. You are dismissed."

She was shocked. She grabbed her things and left the room. Sango saw Rin sitting at the desk, grinning. She smiled at her and walked closer to the desk. "I know you're a lying little bitch. You're probably the one who got me fired. And if I find out you're the one who dragged me into the little fucking mess, then I'll rip you apart, limb from limb." She backed away, smiled cheerfully, and left. 

Rin blinked and wrote **Beware of Sango the Demon** on her to-do list. She started to whistle and went back to work.


	5. Chapter Five

XVII.

Inuyasha hid behind the clothes in the cramped closet. He had a gun in his right hand. In his left, a necklace he was instructed to find. It was silver, with the name 'Kikyo' engraved on a little sphere.

_"Be sure to find that necklace, Inuyasha."_

"Why is the damn thing so important, anyway?"

The woman came closer. "Because, my dear friend. I lost it twelve years ago."

He remembered the little conversation well. Although it had only happened that morning, it was like he had known it all his life. _All of my new life..._ The thought stuck.

He heard a door open and laughter; not just one person, but two, a woman, and a man. He gripped the gun tighter. He was also ordered to kill anyone who might interfere...

Kagome and Koga slowly made their way upstairs. They went into her room, and he pushed her on the bed. She giggled, and they started to kiss. Koga lifted his head. He looked around. "Something doesn't seem right..."

Inuyasha silently moved a little closer the opening in the door. He saw Kagome and his eyes opened wider. _She looks just like that Kikyo lady!_ He kept quiet.

"What do you mean, something seems wrong?" She giggled some more and took off her shirt. "Come on..."

"No!" He got off the bed and looked toward the closet.

_Oh shit. There's no time like now..._

Inuyasha jumped from the closet, gun in hand. Kagome screamed and hid in the corner, just behind her bed. Koga didn't have time to say anything.

She watched the whole thing. She was already in tears, and everything happened in slow motion. Koga was getting closer to the man with the gun..._Hurry up before he kills me!_ Koga trying to punch him in the stomach..._Come on, try again! Hurt him! Take the gun from him!_ Koga being shot in the chest..._You're okay! You're okay! Please, try to stop him..._ Koga falling to the ground..._Get up! Get up you bastard!_ Koga, dying. She crawled under the bed, hoping that it was just a dream, that it was all just a dream. The eyes hidden by the tears were closed, the the mid behind the eyes kept praying to whatever was out there that if she hid under here, he would go away, and Koga would be okay...

Inuyasha looked at the body on the floor. He hadn't wanted to kill him. He usually never wanted to kill anyone. But it was always kill or be killed.

_"But, Inuyasha, you have to promise me: If I am going to let you live, after you do what I ask, you are never to harm another person, human or demon or Vampire, ever again. You are not to go back to your illegal ways."_

"I...I promise."

And somehow, he _did_ want to do what she had asked. Now, looking at the body, bloody, he felt sick. _No...need to get the girl...need to get Kagome..._ His mind instructed him.

He looked toward the bed. He saw her hide behind it, and he knew she hadn't left. He jumped on top.

Kagome felt him on the bed. All his weight pressed down on her body, and she uttered a slight cry of pain when it all came down on her at once. She stopped herself, hoping he didn't hear it. She looked out under the blankets covering the bed and saw Koga's eyes staring at her. This brought more tears, but she was quiet about it.

Inuyasha crawled over to one side and poked his head under. She saw it, and screamed, crawling to the other side. He reached his hand under, pulling her out by the ankle. She kicked and screamed.

"No! No! Oh God, please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong! Oh, please..." She cried more openly, assuming that this would be her death.

Instead of killing her, Inuyasha covered her mouth with one hand and pulled her closer to him; her face was only two inches away from his. "Look, my name is Inuyasha." He pointed to Koga's corpse. "I didn't want to kill him, but I had to, okay?"

She nodded pathetically, tears leaking though his hand and running down her lips. She liked the salty taste.

"Okay, I'm not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you." He corrected. "I'm going to take you somewhere, and I want you to be quiet about it. Don't scream." 

She nodded again, and he removed his hand.

She didn't scream.

"Good. Come on." He took her outside, to a car. He opened the passenger door for her, and she slid in.

_It's a dream that's all it is just a dream justadreamjustadreamjustadream..._ She waited for him to get in. He locked the doors and started to drive. "Where are you taking me?"

"South." Was all he told her.

"Where to?" When he didn't answer, and leaned her head against the window. Her heart mourned for Koga, her mind told her it was a dream, but her soul told her this wasn't over.

XVIII.

Sango looked at the sign just before she left the city. It first read '**You are now entering Paterin County**', but some kid had some red spray paint handy and crossed out '**Paterin**' and replaced it with '**Vampire**'. She rolled her eyes and kept going. When she got home, Miroku nearly jumped for joy when she told him about the $25,000. It was more than what they needed to get by. Sure, VIH paid plenty, but half of it was taken away for 'funds'. What those where, she never had, and never will, know.

Beyond the sign the sky was darker, but no rain. She could see nothing but countryside on both sides of the road; not something you'd see back in their rainy city. Something told her there was something not quite right about all of this, but she didn't know what. She turned the radio to a heavy metal station and kept driving.

XIX.

Rin sat in the same leather chair Sango sat in earlier that day. Her legs were crossed, and her eyes were focused on the back of Sesshomaru's chair. _Why doesn't he ever say nice things to me?_ She thought. Ever since she started to work for him, she had tried her best to please him, to make him happy. At the same time, he ignored her, didn't pay any mind to her obvious beg for his love.

"Rin..."

Her eyes brightened. He called her in five minutes ago, but he hadn't said a word until now. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I want to...I want...I want to thank you for what you did. She is really just what we need."

She was stunned. In all the time she knew him,(six years, to be exact) she had never heard him say thank you. _Better not let this get to your head..._ "Oh, um, you are very welcome, sir..."

He chuckled. "Don't act like you are scared, Rin. Every day you try to make me happy, some way or another. I've just never been able to tell you that I'm grateful." He turned to her, and their eyes met.

She felt herself blush, and lowered her head. "Um, okay, Lor-"

"Don't call me that. Just Sesshomaru..." He pulled her over the desk and kissed her. Inside she danced and sang and celebrated. He pulled her on the desk, knocking everything over. She smiled and kissed him again, and he pulled her shirt off. His mouth went from her lips to her neck to her breasts, and she moaned from the pleasure...

Rin opened her eyes and saw drool all over her small cluttered desk. She looked down and noticed her clothes were still on and she was sitting in her chair. "God Dammit..." She muttered and wrote **Invent Anti-dream medicine** on her to-do list.

XX.

Naraku sat with his back toward the open door. He was deep in thought. _This could be bad..._ He thought. _very bad._ Just earlier he had received the news that his top man, Bankotsu, had disappeared. The first thought that came to his mind was one person: Sesshomaru.

A man walked in. "I am back..."

Naraku grinned. "So I see. How was it?"

"Painful." The man sat down. "But the revival was like a breath of fresh air for me."

"And the girl?"

"Taken. Some jackass came in and took her. Just about had her, too. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it...then BAM! He shot me, and here I am, newly revived."

"You still failed, revived or not. He could take her to see..._Her_, and we don't want that to happen. _She'll_ make her join them, and they'll kill us before we can get them."

"Damn, Naraku, just send me there. I'll convince her to come back with me, and then..." He grinned.

Naraku thought. "It could be arranged. But don't kill her. I want to do it."

"Has it really been that long since you've killed a person?"

"I suppose. But I want you to get her, and I want you to bring her to me. Not too soon, though. The whole process with her and...well, it will take a few days. I'll send for you when we are ready."

"Okay." The man stood up and was about to leave when Naraku interrupted again.

"What about the necklace?"

"Didn't find one."

"Hmm..."

"Do you want me to go back and check?"

"No, no. I have a feeling the man who took the girl from us has it..."


	6. Chapter Six

XXI.

"Kagome, we're here."

She opened her eyes and looked out the window. It was dark, and somewhat creepy. She stretched. On the ride over, she fell asleep; a dark, dreamless sleep. She opened the door and stood up, surprised at how her legs hurt her. Inuyasha walked to her side and grabbed her arm, gently pulling her toward an old brick house. It was big, with four stories and probably a basement. Kagome remembered about how this man had killed the only man she had ever loved. _What was his name...Inu...Inuyasha?_ "Inuyasha...?"

He stopped and turned toward her. "Yeah?"

"You said no one is going to hurt me. Is that still true?" She was near tears again.

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted it so she could see his face. With the height difference, she was nearly looking at the sky. "I told you no one will hurt you, and that I promise. I will personally see to the death of anyone who lays a hand on you." He was joking, but she didn't quite feel comfortable around him as he said it. He sighed. "Come on."

They went inside the house, immediately surrounded by people.

"Who are all of you?" Kagome cried out, already crying. She saw one of them had fangs. "Oh my God! Vampires!" She closed her eyes and tears poured out. One of the vampires grabbed her arm, telling her that she was safe, no one was going to hurt her.

Another walked toward Inuyasha. "What did you do to her to make her hysterical like that?" He snapped.

Inuyasha lowered his head. "I...I had to kill her boyfriend."

The man rolled his eyes. "Damn...I thought we told you not to unless you had to!"

"I did have to! The fucker was about to kill me! Then how the hell would you get her? In the basement of whoever is trying to kill her?" He yelled and walked down a set of stairs. "I'm going to talk to Kikyo."

"There's no point. She's upstairs, talking to Kagome."

XXII.

Kagome sat on the bed, drying her eyes with her hands. The woman...the vampire...with her was trying to make her feel better. She said that no one would hurt her, that being her she would be safe from any harm the "bad guys" were going to do to her. She didn't understand what was being said, but she nodded.

"Ayame, please leave." A female voice came from the door.

The woman near Kagome stood up and left.

The woman walked closer to Kagome, who never looked up. "Kagome..."

"Why do all of you want me?"

"Look up, Kagome."

Slowly, she turned her head so she was facing the woman who was probably in charge of it all. She saw her face and gasped. The woman looked just like her.

"Kagome, my name is Kikyo."

"You're a vampire, aren't you?"

"Yes...we all are."

"Inuyasha?"

"No, not him." She sat on the bed next to her.

Kagome bowed her head again. "Why do you look like me? Can you please tell me what's going on?"

And she did.

XXIII.

Sango got out of her car and saw a motel. _I'll do this tomorrow._ She got out and went inside, got a room, and fell asleep in the double bed and dreamed about Miroku.

XXIV.

_Kikyo's Explanation_

"Kagome, twelve years ago, I saw you as a child. I was in the city, doing my business, when I saw you. You didn't know it then, but you are important to us. I dropped my necklace to let you know that, because we know-I know-you'd never lose it, or get rid of it. You see, we are different, yet we are the same. You come from a different world than I, and you have never seen me before, yet we are connected, and you know me very well. Years ago, you and I were sisters. Yes, you were a vampire, just like I, just like those downstairs. You dwelled in this very house, along with me, with everyone. Who is here and once was here. But thirteen years ago, they started to kill us off. You may have heard of them; they are the ones seeking our deaths, and my power. You see, one hundred years past, I was pronounced leader of us, and so I gained more power. Those trying to kill us only seek my power, and the death of everyone else. That is when you died. A man came in here, and murdered you, in this very bed. We fought him off, and he got away. Now, you may have heard stories about us. We can revive those who are dead. The bad part about it is, we can't revive vampires. If we try, they are simply born as a human infant from some pregnant mortal, but they'll feel empty, as if something from their life is missing. We still wanted you to be one of us. The only way to do that, however, was to wait for you to become sixteen, and turn you. Why didn't we do this when you were sixteen, you wonder? We knew something was coming. It's coming soon. Very soon. If we turned you then, you wouldn't have the _energy_ to fight them off. As a freshly turned Vampire, you can kill off even the toughest of humans. But if we waited until the time was right... We knew it would be coming around this time. Like demons, our senses are heightened beyond any human's. But unlike demons, we can predict the future much better than they can. Inuyasha, he is a half-demon. We revived him. He was the first of his kind that we've revived, and we were uncertain if it would work, but it did. He used to be a criminal. Fate brought him to the strip club last night, the one where you work, and you saw him die. You see, his soul knew this would happen, that it would be him who would bring you here. So he saw you, and you saw him, and he died, only to be given a new life by me. And so, we did what we had to. I couldn't stand to let you remain dead. I revived you, and you were born. But we needed to remind you who you were, although you couldn't remember. That's why I saw you that day. I had to let you know that inside, you are still one of us, and you always will. But tonight, we start to turn you. You will be one of us, and you will kill any who oppose. In seven days, the war begins, and you are our sword, our rifle, our tank, our atomic bomb. You are the weapon that will save the life of every vampire on the planet. You will be our savior."

XXV.

The man never did like to listen to Naraku. _I'll do this my way..._ He thought about the girl. _Just take her, and get the hell outta here..._

XXVI.

Inuyasha stood in the door. "Kikyo...could I talk to Kagome alone?"

She nodded and left.

Kagome saw him and backed away just a little, but calmed down. He sat next to her, and both were silent for a minute. "Why did you kill Koga?"

He shook his head. "I didn't want to."

"I think we've already established the fact that you didn't want to. Just please, tell me why, so I can at least sleep tonight." She looked into his amber eyes.

He took a deep breath. "I had to. I...I had to bring you here, and I wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of it."

She nodded. "But you knew they can revive people. Why didn't you bring him with us?"

"Oh, yeah. Bring a corpse in the car and drive on the highway where any cop could look in the car and see him. Then what? I go to jail, you go home, and you never find out what you're missing in life."

She was silent again. "But I loved him."

He looked at her, shook his head, and sighed. "I'm really sorry. Please understand, I'm don't want to hurt anyone."

"Not anymore..."

He knew it. She knows he was a criminal. "All that time before I died, I only killed three people. I had reason. You see, I have an older brother... really important. He has something against some guy named Naraku, or whatever. I never really liked my bother...well, half-brother, to be exact. And I know he never really liked me. So, he'd send me out to kill someone, and if I don't, he'd kill me. He's a really sick fuck. He has this office, and it has a little basement thing..." He shook his head. "You wouldn't believe the shit he does to people down there."

"So it's either kill or be killed, right?"

"Exactly. That's how it was with you."

She shot him an uncertain look. "But you said you don't have to kill me..." She was about to back away. 

"Yeah, I know I don't, but what I meant was if I didn't do it, I'd be killed."

"Again?" She calmed down.

"Yeah, again."

"I'm still really sorry."

She didn't say anything. She saw something in him that made her believe him. She sensed that he was a good guy, that he wouldn't hurt her. But she knew this was still only the beginning.


	7. Chapter Seven

XXVII.

That night, Kagome lay her head in her pillow and thought of the events of that day. She tried to forget about what happened to Koga, but her mind seemed to be pulled there. She fell asleep, and she was silent. She wasn't having any nightmares, or thoughts about Koga's death mixed with Kikyo's speech.

For some reason, she was relaxed.

XXVIII.

Inuyasha woke early the next morning. He walked upstairs and looked out the window: darkness. He walked into the main room of the house to find Kikyo. "Hey, Kikyo, I have a question for you."

She turned to him. "Yeah?"

"I was wanting to know why it's so dark outside. It's kinda creepy."

"Well, when we Vampires in large groups live in a single area, that area becomes our...well, our permanent night. You get it?"

"Umm, I think..."

She laughed. "I think you should go see Kagome. Find out how she's doing. She's been though a lot in just twenty four hours, you know."

He sighed. "Yeah, I'll go check on her."

He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of her door. He still thought it was strange that Kikyo and Kagome looked alike, although she explained it to him before. He put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it, pushing it open some to peak his head in.

She was sitting on her bed, head tucked between her knees. She wasn't moving, but he could hear her breathing. She wasn't asleep.

He walked in. "Kagome?" She looked up, not saying anything. He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie."

"Well, what am I supposed to tell you? You kill my boyfriend, you take me away from my home, everything is your fault! I don't know why I didn't scream when I had the chance, I don't know why I didn't run when I could, I'll never know! Why? Because I'm here!" She screamed as loud as she could at him. She buried her head in the soft pillow and cried.

He moved closer to her. "I told you I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't mean anything next to a man's life." Her words were muffled through the pillow, but he heard them perfectly.

"Please...Kagome..."

"Get out!" she yelled. He obeyed. He closed the door behind him, and went downstairs, to the room he was staying in. He kicked the door shut and sat on his bed.

_Why do I care?_ He thought. That's when he realized:

He's getting feelings for her.

XXIX.

Kagome opened her eyes. She didn't know how long she was lying there, crying. It was always dark outside, so that couldn't help her. She remembered about her watch and checked it. 

"4:25..." She said quietly. _I must have fell back asleep..._

She stood up, and walked into the bathroom. There was a mirror just above the sink. She threw some water on her face and looked up. She was terrified of what she saw; puffy, blood shot eyes, two short scratches under her right eye, cracked lips. She sat on the floor and cried. _Why do I keep crying?_ She asked herself. She thought. Was it really because of Koga? She was on the floor for about an hour. By that time, she was about to run downstairs and forgive Inuyasha.

She had come to the conclusion that she really never loved Koga.

_He was just there to protect me...to keep them away from me...He never really cared much about what I had to say, he never really treated me well, he always yelled at me...Why did I claim to love him? Because he was my boyfriend?_

She went downstairs, and saw a familiar pair of doggy-ears. "Inuyasha!" She called. He looked up, and she motioned for him to come up.

"You want to yell at me some more?" He said sarcastically.

"Come with me." She led him to her room, and closed the door behind her.

"What's this about? I already know you want me dead for what I did you that one guy..."

"Shut up. I'm sorry." She sat on the bed.

He sat next to her. "Why the sudden change in heart?"

She shook her head. "He...he was horrible to me. Besides, I know you didn't want to, and I understand that. But it's still sorta hard, you know?"

He slowly moved a little closer to her. "Yeah, well, I'm still really sorry."

She looked into his eyes. "Don't be."

He leaned forward, wanting to kiss her. He wanted to take all the pain she felt and throw it away. He wanted to make her feel better.

She saw what he was trying to do, and she hesitated. "Um, I-I...I have to go." She stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

Inuyasha looked at the door. "Dammit," He said, and went back to his room.

XXX.

Sango sat on top of her car and watched the night sky. She just wasn't quite ready for anything at the moment, but knew it had to be done. Her heart was set on the evening of the next day, and she already had her gun in her pocket. She was that excited. She heard her phone ring and she fell off the car, hitting the gravel.

She reached for it. "Yeah, hello?"

"Sango?"

She smiled at the familiar voice. "Hey, Miroku."

"Listen, Sango, I have some really bad news for you."

"What, what is it? Tell me!"

"Sango, Kagome's gone missing. We had a letter in the mail today...it said something about them killing Kagome unless you..."

"Unless I what?"'

"Unless you bring Kikyo to some man named Naraku."

XXXI.

Nighttime came and went, and Kagome found herself sitting downstairs with Kikyo that afternoon. Inuyasha had avoided her since the little incident the previous day. She was grateful. Talking to him now would be too awkward for her.

XXXII.

The man stood outside the door. He had been waiting for this the whole time. He finally gets to make his move. He knocked on the door.


	8. Chapter Eight

XXXIII.

Kagome watched Kikyo get off the couch and see who was at the door. From what she heard in the other room, it was a man, and he pushed his way into the room where she was sitting. When Kagome saw him, she nearly died.

"Koga? I thought you were dead!"

Inuyasha stared in disbelief.

He ran to her. "No...I'm right here!" He picked her up and took her out. "I'm taking you away from here, Kagome. It's too dangerous."

She hesitated. "Koga..."

He ignored her and took her outside to a car. He put her in, then got in himself. He started driving.

"Koga, where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere where you'll be safe."

"But I was safe there!" She protested.

"With a bunch of fucking Vampires? Hell, no! Kagome, what the fuck has gotten in to you?"

"They wouldn't have hurt me! They said I'm safe!"

"Yeah, well, your parents also told you when you were a little girl that there was no one in your closet, too."

She ignored him. "Inuyasha is a good guy..."

"A good guy? He tried to fuckin kill me!"

"He was doing it for me!"

Koga turned to her and punched her. She looked at him in horrified amazement, and turned to the window. Tears escaped her eyes.

XXXIV.

"I've got to get her! Get outta my fuckin way, I've got to get Kagome!" He yelled.

They held him back. Inuyasha couldn't get out of the Vampires' power. He tried to escape, but gave up, and fell to his knees. They left him alone, and walked down the stairs into the main rooms. Kikyo stayed with him.

"I think she'll be okay, Inuyasha."

He didn't answer. He stood up and walked to the open window, and stared out into the eternal night sky. Why did he take her? He thought. What does he want with her? I know I killed him...I smelled his death...How did he come back...? Then it hit him. How did he, Inuyasha, come back from his own death? "Hey, Kikyo?"

She walked next to him. "Yes?"

"Only Vampires can bring back the dead, am I right?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, why?"

"I killed that man, Kikyo." He said after a pause. Suddenly, the door crashed open. They heard gunshots, and screaming. "What the hell is going on?" He started for the door, but Kikyo beat him to it.

"Stay in here! If someone's down there, they'll surely kill you!" She closed the door, and grabbed his hand, leading him to the closet. "Stay here. We have to hope everyone else is okay."

After a few minutes, everything was silent, except for a few doors slamming open. Every once in a while, another gunshot would go off, and then more silence. Inuyasha whispered, "Do you think it's Koga?"

Kikyo silenced him, and they listened.

The door burst open.

Inuyasha felt the Vampire move back. The two listened carefully as they heard footsteps outside. They were coming closer, and stopped in front of the door. He held his breath. After what seemed like forever, the footsteps started again and left the room. Kikyo moved back, and banged her head against the wall. Hard.

The footsteps came back, only faster. Inuyasha prepared to die; he was sure that whoever it was would kill the two of them, and Kagome would die, also. The door swung open, and he saw an angered face of a young woman with black hair. She aimed a gun at them and pulled the trigger...

...and nothing. She looked scared, and backed away. Kikyo stood up and pinned her to the wall in a flash. Inuyasha walked to her.

"Who are you?" He yelled at her. She ignored him. "Who the FUCK are you and what did you do to Kagome?"

She opened her eyes wide. "What did you say about Kagome?"

XXXV.

"So, that's the story." Sango had just finished telling her story of a man named Naraku, Sesshomaru, and of Kagome. Kikyo had come to understand why Sango killed off every other Vampire. Kikyo may have been loyal, but she was also understanding.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha started. He shook his head slowly. "My half brother."

Kikyo stood up. "What? You are related to that man?" She yelled. "He's the one trying to kill us off! He's the one..." She sat on the couch. "He's the one trying to kill me."

XXXVI.

_Naraku, and Sesshomaru, were once partners. They had dreamed of world domination, and they had tried. What it finally came down to was this: To find the Vampires, get the leader, and use her to take over the world. Since newly turned Vampires are the most powerful beings created, they would get the leader to turn someone, kill the leader, and use the new one. But, Naraku had plans of his own. "Why use a Vampire? Vampires can overthrow us, turn against us. They must die." He explained. But ever since, the two had been enemies, rivals. And so, Sesshomaru found a Vampire who would tell him everything, and he would use the Vampire to bring back anyone who needed it. That's when he found out about Kagome. Kagome, who would be the most powerful Vampire to ever walk the Earth. Meanwhile, Naraku was busy killing them off, one by one, and found out about Kagome. He then convinced Koga to date her and get closer to her. Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha that Naraku was bad news, and never told his half-brother of his plans. And so, they plotted, ready to carry out their plans..._


	9. Chapter Nine

XXXX.

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo sat in silence. The fire in the fireplace flickered, and the occasional ember would land on the wood floor. They hadn't spoke since Kikyo explained to them how much Naraku and Sesshomaru have planned, and that they may attack as soon as that night.

Sango was the first to break the silence that had lasted nearly an hour. "I think they'll be coming soon. I can feel it in my bones."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I can feel it, too."

Kikyo sighed. "They won't attack us themselves, you know."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

She waited for a moment. "Because," She looked out the big window facing north. "They have already turned Kagome."

Inuyasha stood up. "That's a bunch of bull shit. It takes -what?- seven days for a person to be completely turned?"

The Vampiress nodded. "That's true, but Inuyasha, they have chemicals now that can probably speed things up."

And, as if on cue, the door burst open. Sango grabbed her re-loaded gun and aimed it at...

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha looked at his half brother.

"Shut up, half-breed. Where is she? Where is Kagome?"

Sango ran and pushed the gun to his throat. "We don't know, and if you don't leave-"

"If I don't leave what?" He smirked. "Are you going to shoot me? I know things, and you're going to kill me and let God knows what happen?"

She took a deep breath, and lowered her weapon.

Bad move.

Sesshomaru moved and pinned her against the wall. "Don't trust people you don't know." His eyes were amused, but then looked blank. He blinked once, and a trickle of blood came out of his mouth.

Inuyasha let his half brother's corpse fall to the ground.

Sango looked at it, then at the blood-covered knife in Inuyasha's hand. He breathed, and leaned against the wall, eyes closed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you!"

Sango's eyes opened wide. She looked out the door. "Oh, _hello_ Rin."

Rin stopped. "What did you do to Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sango kicked the door open wider. Rin saw his corpse, and she screamed. She turned around to run back to the limo, but the bullet got her just before she could lift her right leg. Sango closed the door, and sat on the couch. She buried her face in her knees.

Kikyo put a hand on her back. "It's okay. This will all be over soon enough."

Inuyasha sat next to the crying girl, not saying a word.

Sango, sat up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's just...It's just that Miroku -my boyfriend- was expecting me home soon. I didn't think this would take so long and now...and now..." Fresh tears came pouring out. She couldn't control herself.

XXXXI.

Kagome stood in front of the door. Naraku came out of the car and stood nearby, not close enough to be seen, but close enough to see. He had been a little concerned by the corpse in the yard, but he shrugged it off. Koga might've got her. He thought. She knocked three times.

The door opened.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

She ran in, and Naraku followed. He knocked Sango to the side. "What happened here?"

All around were the corpses of dead Vampires. He couldn't believe it. Someone beat him to it. He glanced down and saw Sesshomaru lying dead at his feet. _That_ got him to grin. "Did you three do this?"

Kikyo stepped forward. Inuyasha and Sango stared at Kagome. She seemed paler, sadder...she opened her mouth for a moment to speak, but closed it back up. They saw her fangs. "So they turned you?"

She nodded.

"And I suppose you two came here to kill me?"

Naraku pushed Kagome out of the way. "Why are you asking such ridiculous questions?" He pulled a gun out and pointed it at Kagome. "Do what I let you live for! Do it now!" He yelled. Inuyasha pulled Sango out of the way. He was about to jump forward, but Kikyo motioned for him to leave.

"Kagome," She said. "Kill _him_."

Naraku pointed the gun at Kikyo. "Shut up!"

Kagome stepped back. "No...I can't do it..."

Naraku was becoming impatient. "Fine! I'll kill her myself!" He aimed the gun for the Vampire's head, and shot.

What happened next, happened fast. Kagome screamed in pain, as if she had been the one shot. She lunged forward and dug her teeth deep into Naraku's neck. Sango shot her gun, aimed directly at his head.

Then, it was silent.


	10. Chapter Ten

XXXXII.

"Kagome...I love you." Inuyasha said.

The house was covered in death, and then, it was burning. Kagome had decided she can't live there. Not with Kikyo dead. Not with her being the last Vampire in the area. "I know...but..."

"Please."

She looked into his begging eyes. Somehow, she had fallen in love with them, and she couldn't resist. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. She put her mouth to his neck, and she turned him.

Sango walked to them when they were done. "Kagome...I'm going to miss you."

Kagome looked at her dear friend. She felt a tear running down her face. "I...I hope you and Miroku are happy."

The two hugged, and Sango got in her car. She watched as her best friend and Inuyasha walked off into the distance, away from the house. And so, she started her car, and drove home.

XXXXIII.

"Grandma, did they live happily ever after?" The little girl asked.

The old woman with the white hair smiled. "Of course they did." The little boy next to his sister pulled on his ponytail. The old woman laughed. "You look so much like your Grandfather, God bless his soul."

The little boy looked up at her. "I know. You tell me that all the time. But what about Sango?"

"Ahhh..." The old woman leaned back in her rocking chair and stared at the ceiling. "She is still around today."

"Awww..." The little girl yawned. "I'm sleepy. Can you finish the story really fast?"

Her grandmother looked at her. "I already did, child."

"No you didn't." The boy took his sister's side. "You haveta say 'the end' for it to be the end."

"Oh, the end, then." She laughed. "Come on, it's past your bedtime."

When her grandchildren were tucked in, the woman went to her bedroom. She looked at a picture on the nightstand. Her old, wrinkled finger slid across the glass. "Miroku..." She whispered.

The bedroom window opened. Shocked, the woman looked at it. She rubbed her eyes, just to see if what she was seeing was real. "Kagome?"

The black-haired woman nodded. "Sango...it's been so long."

"Hm. Yes, yes it has. You haven't changed much."

Kagome laughed. "I know. It's been...forty years?"

Sango nodded. "I always wanted to hear from you."

"Well, you just did."

They were silent for a while, then Kagome spoke again. "I have to go now. It takes so long to get back and forth."

Sango lowered her head. She felt a warm tear come out of her eye. "I guess this is finally goodbye."

Kagome smiled, and left.

Sango fell asleep that night. She left her dreams and found herself back many years before, with Miroku and Kagome, laughing like they used to.

The next morning, her daughter came by to get her children, only to find her mother dead. At the funeral, Sango's daughter saw a young woman behind a tree. She remembered seeing this woman somewhere, but then it hit her. She remembered back to when she was seven.

_"Mommy, who's this?" She pointed in an old photo album.  
Sango looked at the picture, and she closed the book and sat on the couch.  
The little girl followed her. "Mommy, what's wrong? Was it that lady?"  
Sango was crying. "Yes, yes it was."  
"Who is she?"  
"She...she was the most amazing woman I had ever met."  
"Will I get to meet her?"  
Sango shook her head. "No, no. She's gone."  
"You mean she's dead?"  
Sango sighed. "If only. If only."_

**The end.**


End file.
